Angel of Mine
by Relena Carter
Summary: This is a prologue, Eventually it's going to turn into a Trowa/Midii fic! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue it!
1. Default Chapter Title

I have a new idea! It's going to be a Midii Une and a Trowa Barton fic! Oh ya, Catherine is going to be in it.   
  
Midii is 18 while Trowa and the rest of the gang is 20, Catherine is Trowa's sister, She's 24.  
  
How the story goes is that, Catherine was in the circus for 5 years until she was 20, than she sang a song at a karaoke bar while she was on a date, Midii was with a Singer group association and she had changed her name to Monica(Yes this is going to be a songfic about Monica and Brandy's song")  
When Midii heard Catherine and asked her to come into a music room and record a song. The associates like her, so they get them together and record a song. Catherine changes her name to Brandy.  
What this story is going to be about is, While Midii and Catherine are working, they get to know each other better. Until one day Catherine drops a bomb on Midii. This is going to turn into a Trowa/Midii fanfic. It's going to be good. About the other fics I have 2 chapters done on them. I am working hard!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

** Here it is! I don't own Gundam wing!! Please read and review.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Catherine- 3:30 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
"Hey Trowa! What's up?" Catherine asked her little brother. While sitting down.  
Trowa looked up and sighed.  
"Nothing much, just thinking." He said quietly, "What about you?"  
"Oh Joseph and I are going to a kareoke bar! Don't worry, I won't drink. He'll be here in about 20 minutes." She said while standing up. Joseph was one of her best friends who was a guy.  
"Bye." Trowa said while walking out of the trailor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Midii~~~4:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Wow!' Midii thought while sitting down at a Kareoke bar with her manager, ' I could find a lot of people here, who can sing.'  
"Monica! Monica! Darn it! Midii Une!"  
"Oh, What?" Midii said looking up while blushing. She had got caught day dreaming. But being caught by her manager Mr Jacks, Is like getting slapped across the face.  
"We are here to look for a girl to be your partner in singing not daydreaming about some dude!"  
"I wasn't daydreaming about any guy! I was thinking about how many people we could find here!" Midii said.  
Mr Jacks was a handsome young man. He was 25 and 6'4 with dirty blond hair spiked with blond on top, He had brown eyes. He was a cool man. Midii had had a crush on him but it quickly went away when she thought of a certian guy, named Nanashi. But let's not go into that.  
~~~~~~~~~~ Catherine- 4:25- at the same kareoke bar~~~  
"Joseph, I am going up to sing a song, Kay? I love this song and I love singing it!" Catherine said while getting up.  
She quickly got onstage and the song came on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midii-4:26-kareoke bar~~~~~~~~~~  
"Any ways as I was saying about your partner she has to be pretty........"  
Midii spaced out to a song that someone was singing. She looked up and heard that voice:  
*Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you'r heart*  
"Any ways, Monica, We should se..."  
"Shut up!" She told him, "Listen to this girl!" He atomatically shut up and listened.  
*There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.  
  
  
(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win  
  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart*  
Midii burst out in applause, over the roar of the applause she yelled,  
"She's the one!"  
" Damn straight!" He replied back, "Go get her!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Catherine-6:30- Recording place~~~~  
"Okay, So you want me to sing this song with you?" Catherine said, She imediantly went with the girl Monica and Mr Jacks, Who, she thought, was pretty cute. They came here and they were about ready to sing this one song.  
"It's called, The boy is mine. Monica wrote it. Call her Monica even thought that's not her real name. Your new name is Brandy, Okay?" Mr Jacks said.  
"Okay," Catherine said, " Let's sing this song. You already gave us the musical for it, Monica and I can do this!"  
"Okay, The "B" is you, the "M" Is Monica, Okay let's go with the music."  
_Both:_  
You need to give it up,  
Had about enoughIt's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
_Brandy:_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,   
are you insane?  
_(Monica)_You see I know that you may be   
Just a bit jealous of me'  
Cause you're blind   
if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
(Brandy)  
See I tried to hesitate   
didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, ain't that a shame  
_(Monica)  
_And maybe you misunderstood'  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took  
The boy is mine  
_Both:  
_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_(Monica)  
_Must you do the right things you do  
You keep on acting like a foo  
lYou need to know it's me not you  
But if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
_(Brandy)  
_I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
_(Monica)  
_You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
_(Brandy)  
_When will you get the picture  
You're the past in the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
The boy is mine  
_Both: _You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_(Monica)  
_You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
_(Brandy)  
_What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart'  
Cause he was my love right from the start  
The boy is mine  
_Both:_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mineI  
'm sorry that you Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see, The boy is mine  
"That, Was beutifull! Cath,, I mean Brandy, Will you join Monica and become a part of our group?" Mr Jacks said, "THis is going to hit people big!!!"  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Do you think Catherine will say yes? Of course she will! :) Lol!!!! Just joking around. *Licks lips* Gosh darn it! *Reminds herself to buy chapstick*  
The End!!!  
Relena Carter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Angel of Mine ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, If I did this would be out and published and been Number one for Milleniums! (Ya Right!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Catherine right after the song~~~~~  
  
"Of course I'll do it! I just have to go back home and tell my brother Trowa!" Catherine replied.  
"What do you think he'll say?" Monica, (don't forget this is Catherine's view so she doesn't know Monica is Midii)  
"I actually don't know. If he says I can't do it, than he can kiss my butt!" Catherine said smiling.  
"OK, First though you need to take these papers home, Sign them and fill them out as much as you can." Mr. Jacks said while winking at Catherine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midii, 30 minutes after Catherine left~~~~~  
"Monica, Your free to go back to the hotel, just don't for get about tomorrow, the single goes out on TRL and the radio." Mr. Jacks said while walking out of the office with Midii.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to pick Catherine up from her house, around 7:30 am. Catherine already knows. I am going to call her Brandy and some times Catherine. Also, You guys have to be here around 10:00 am so you can do whatever you want between 7:30-10. Bye!"  
Midii got into her car and rolled down her window and waved good bye to Mr. Jacks.  
When Midii finally got into bed it was around 10:30 pm.  
'Good night world. Good night Nanashi.... Wait!' Midii thought to herself,' Since when did his name come up?'  
Midii fell asleep remembering the first time she met Nanashi.  
********flash back*************  
"Hello! My name is Midian Deann Une, what's yours?" A 10 year old Midii asked a 12 year old boy.  
"My name is Nanashi, and I am here to be trained." Nanashi said in a quiet voice.  
Everything went uphill from there. They knew each other better everyday. Until one day a bunch of soldiers came in.  
Than every died except her and Nanashi.  



End file.
